


Kiss drabbles

by DarkFlowerDreaming



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/pseuds/DarkFlowerDreaming
Summary: FByleth convinces an overworked Claude to get some rest. Post timeskip, but otherwise no major spoilers. (Summary for "chapter 1"





	Kiss drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic based on a kissing prompts list I found in my tumblr. I hope I can add the rest of the prompts to this some day :') Not really proofread, and and it's been ages since I wrote anything, please be gentle with me? <3 Tenses are all over the place, probably. Enjoy anyway!

Byleth walked up to Claude, buried deep in the paperwork cluttering his desk. He joked and schemed every minute he could, with anyone, in any situation that didn’t call for strict solemnity, but behind that façade he was a diligent worker. She knew, however, that he had heard her approach anyway; he must have, even though he did not betray this knowledge. Still, he was always too attentive and on guard to not notice her. 

“You should take a break,” she said in her usual quiet tone. “You’ve been holed up in here for hours. Even Lorenz has made admirable comments about your work ethic...” She trailed off, half exasperated about Claude being so busy, and half amused about his rival’s veiled compliment. 

“What? He said that? Well, that just won’t do then. I can’t give him the impression of being a good leader, after all. Fódlan would collapse!” Claude couldn’t hide his laughter even behind all the sarcasm, but it sounded a bit strained. 

Concerned, Byleth stepped closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder with gentle pressure so that he faced towards her. He had dark bags under his eyes, and in spite of his amusement, they had lost some of their light, dulled by too much work, too many new hardships to overcome, even for her beloved. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Teach, but I can’t stop now. I still have to petition the other Alliance Lords for more reinforcements, ensure that Garreg Mach is properly fortified and supplied, the village heads in Riegan territory asked for help during the harvest time, since the war and the drafts left the farmers incredibly short on wor- wha-?” 

He was stopped by Byleth’s fingers on his mouth. She had cupped his face while he had been talking, and was now stroking her thumbs softly over his lips. 

Claude’s shoulders slumped slightly, as if this simple touch had taken all the drive out of him for a while. He had been forcing himself to work for days on end, not wanting to fall behind, and not wanting to burden anyone else, even though Judith, Seteth, Lorenz, and of course Byleth herself had offered help. But now even he realized he was nearing the end of his strength. Still he had pressed on, even knowing what severe exhaustion would spell on the battlefield. 

“Please, Claude... You need to rest. You’re no use to anyone if you fall ill. Please?” Byleth’s voice was unusually pleading, her worry tingeing every word with the weight of her emotions. Normally she had a hard time expressing them, even for Claude, but now the feeling was too strong to be bottled up. 

“Well, if you ask me so nicely...” Claude tried to quip, but it sounded lacklustre. He sighed. “I guess you’re right. It’s late anyway.” Gently, he made for taking Byleth’s hands off his face, so that he could at least bring some order into the documents, but she didn’t move. “Hey love, please let me do this at least? Teach?” 

Byleth shook her head no, and instead of letting go, she buried a hand in his hair, and leaned in, bringing their foreheads together. “The documents can wait. I’ll get them in order tomorrow, okay? I know how you do it.” 

It was more of an order than a plea, so Claude relented, closing his eyes, and sighing softly. “All right. I’ll leave it up to you.” His hands wandered to her waist, as if she was the only thing anchoring to the world for the time being. “Hey... thank you.” A small smile crept onto his lips. 

Byleth pulled away only slightly, and started to press gentle kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, causing him to make tiny noises of contentment, and holding onto her even more. Happy with the result, she continued to pepper every inch of his face with kisses, taking care to be extra soft when she kissed his eyes, wishing that they would soon shine their brilliant green again, the colour that reminded her of the times he had taken her flying on his wyvern in slightly less stressful days. 

The vast expanses of fields and forests under them, small rivers and rivulets like ribbons reflecting the warm sunlight, his warm chest at her back, the wind in their hair, the sound of the wyvern’s wing as they soared through the skies... She prayed deep in her heart that they would soon be able to share this joy again. 

One last kiss on his mouth, so gentle he almost missed it, and then she took his hands off her waist, and pulled him upward. 

“Time for bed, Claude. Want me to stroke your hair until you fall asleep?” Her smile was easier now that she knew he would be following her there. 

“How could I say no to that? Wait for me!” Claude’s smile mirrored hers, genuine and heartfelt. It was in times like these that he wondered if the goddess existed –and cared– after all, as he must be truly blessed to have such a wonderful lover.


End file.
